(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for support of horizontal pipe runs, or the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art many support devices have been devised which address the same problem as that to which the present invention applies, namely the support of horizontal pipe runs.
Some typical prior art depicted in the patent literature includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,824,459 and 1,050,235. Both of the prior devices described are relatively expensive to manufacture and require time consuming installation on the job. Accordingly, there has emerged an important need for a pipe support apparatus which is easily and quickly assembled on the job, and which is inexpensive in manufacture. The manner in which the invention deals with the shortcomings of the prior art to provide a novel and highly advantageous structure for the purpose will be understood as this description proceeds.